La calle Reynolds
by Tete93
Summary: Sirius había estado en la calle Reynolds cuatro veces en su vida y las cuatro había roto a reír. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

El reto era escribir un fic que tuviera a Sirius como protagonista y bueno ta da!

**Palabras:**907

**Disclaimer:**Si Sirius me pertenece, está amarrado a la pata de mi cama, sin camisa y cubierto por cajeta… y DESPERTÉ!

**La calle Reynolds**

La primera vez que Sirius estuvo en la calle Reynolds tenía doce años. Era una concurrida calle muggle que quedaba cerca de la casa de Peter. James, Remus y él habían ido a visitar a Peter en vacaciones de Navidad y los cuatro habían decidido dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Ni Sirius ni James habían visto jamás un taxi, y luego de que Remus les explicaran para que servían se habían estado divirtiendo bastante con ellos. Sirius se cruzaba la calle y cuando se acercaba un taxi hacía señas con la mano, cuando el taxista se detenía, Sirius fingía confusión.

—Señor, yo estaba llamando a mi amigo — Explicaba con fingida inocencia señalando a James quien también fingía que lo acababa de ver y lo saludaba con entusiasmo.

Al principio Peter solo celebraba la broma y Remus negaba con la cabeza aunque en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo. Luego de un rato, los cuatro hacían lo mismo, en menos de dos horas habían parado alrededor de sesenta taxis y alrededor de sesenta conductores se habían ido lanzando improperios contra los "malditos vagos".

* * *

La segunda vez que Sirius estuvo en la calle Reynolds tenía catorce años, eran las vacaciones de verano antes de comenzar cuarto año. Él y sus tres mejores amigos iban caminando hacía la heladería que quedaba a tres calles de la casa de Peter, cuando en esa calle se toparon con una chica de unos dieciséis años, besuqueándose con un chico que se veía un poco mayor que ella.

Al ver el sonrojo y la cara de decepción de Peter supieron que algo pasaba aquí. Luego de unos incomodos quince minutos de interrogatorios por parte de Sirius, James y Remus, Peter finalmente había confesado que tenía un enamoramiento platónico por su vecina muggle, quien daba la casualidad de ser quien se encontraba succionándole las amígdalas al tipo enfrente de ellos.

Era la primera vez que Peter demostraba interés por una chica y Sirius no iba a permitir que un tipo cualquiera se besuqueara con ella enfrente de su amigo, así que llevó a cabo lo que en su momento consideró una idea brillante.

Se acercó a la pareja y antes que ninguno pudiera reaccionar abofeteo al tipo con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacía su mejor intento por sacar fingidas lágrimas.

—¿Cómo pudiste, engañarme con esa zorra, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? — Preguntaba con fingida indignación, las caras del tipo y la chica, no tenía precio — Terminamos, no vuelvas a buscarme nunca — Dijo, mientras daba la vuelta intentando contener la risa

Sus amigos se destornillaban de risa, mientras la chica pedía explicaciones al tipo y el tipo le gritaba a él que demonios le pasaba. Misión cumplida, acababa de terminar la relación de la chica, tal vez ahora Peter tuviera una oportunidad.

* * *

La tercera vez que Sirius estuvo en la calle Reynolds tenía diecisiete años, era el último día de vacaciones de Pascua y habían ido a la casa de Colagusano a pasar el rato, además de Lunático y Cornamenta, también había ido Lily, quien a pesar de tener pocos meses de salir con James, ya era considerada miembro honoraria de los merodeadores.

Habían salido a dar una vuelta por ahí, y cuando iban pasando por esa calle, unos tipos estaban trabajando en unos cables de luz, le dijeron a Lily.

—Muñeca, ¿nos puedes decir que hora es? —

—Las cuatro y treinta — había contestado James, mirando su propio reloj y abrazando posesivamente a su novia, mientras se alejaban de los tipos.

—Ahora sé que para referirme a ti te diré muñeca, Cornamenta — Había dicho Sirius, y James lo había mandado al diablo.

Por supuesto nunca desaprovechó una oportunidad para llamar a James de esa manera. Muchos meses después, estando en la casa de Lily, ella les había enseñado una muñeca que tenía desde niña y Sirius la había escondido, para que cuando Lily preguntara "Sirius, ¿sabes dónde está la muñeca", él contestar "Cornamenta se encuentra por allá".

* * *

La cuarta y última vez que Sirius estuvo en la calle Reynolds tenía veintiún años y todo le parecía demasiado surreal. La misma calle en donde sus amigos le habían sacado buenas risas, ahora era un escenario grotesco. Había doce cadáveres de muggles regados por el suelo, la sangre de Colagusano y su dedo se encontraban a los pies de Sirius.

No dejaba de reír, porque el pequeño Peter no podía haberlos traicionado, porque Remus jamás creería que él era quien había traicionado a James y Lily, porque aunque James y Lily estaban muertos él aún no sentía el dolor que eso debería provocarle ya estaba como anestesiado, porque sabía que luego cuando recuperara la cabeza fría se desmoronaría ante la muerte de ellos, pero por el momento no podía parar de reír. Porque pensándolo fríamente la situación no era graciosa, no tenía una pizca de gracia las cosas mencionadas anteriormente pero Sirius seguía riendo, no estaba en su control su mandíbula tenía vida propia.

Podía sentir las manos de los del ministerio llevárselo, oía las voces acusándolo, pero la situación era tan absurda que él solo seguía riendo. Porque aún albergaba las infantiles esperanzas de que todo fuera un sueño, y despertar en un mundo donde Peter no es un mortifago, donde James y Lily están vivos, donde Remus ni nadie llegaría jamás a creer que él era un asesino.

Y mientras esperaba despertar, solo seguiría riendo.

**FIN**

*No sé si en algún momento en la saga mencionan en que Calle Sirius acorraló a Colagusano, yo me lo he inventado, pero se me equivoqué, LO LAMENTO!

*Si dejan review les invito unas grageas Bertie Bott.

Besos

Tete


End file.
